The present invention relates to a connector for slings for carrying things, and in particular to a connector for use in fastening a firearm sling to a sling swivel.
Elongate carrying straps have long been used to carry rifles and shotguns and various articles of luggage. Such carrying straps or slings have previously been made of leather or heavy cloth webbing attached by the use of various hooks or buckles providing for adjustment of length in use. In attaching such slings to firearms, end portions of the straps have been extended and doubled back through loops, usually of metal, that are mounted on a firearm so that the loop is free to swivel about an axis usually extending transversely with respect to the length of the firearm and parallel with the width of the sling strap. Usually such loops, known as sling swivels, are mounted on a head of a sling mounting stud attached to a stock portion of a firearm, and are free to swivel with respect to it. Sling swivels are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,012 and 5,067,267.
Various connectors have been used to connect the flexible strap or sling to the sling swivel. Such connectors have been made from metal or plastic. The connectors must securely fasten the strap to the sling swivel to prevent firearms from slipping or falling and accidentally discharging. Metal connectors in the past have been somewhat costly, and yet some of such connectors have not been particularly easy to use. Others have not securely fastened the sling to the sling swivel. Connectors made of metal have in some cases been undesirably noisy. Connectors made of other materials such as high strength plastics have been quieter and less costly to make, but have been thought by some not to be strong or secure enough, or have had a bulky appearance thought by some not to be pleasing.
What is therefore desired is a connector for fastening a sling to a firearm sling swivel or to other loads that securely fastens the sling to the article, is easy to use, is quiet in use, and provides a pleasing appearance.